


Avengers With Child

by SuperPuppies



Series: Avenging Together [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Baby, Confused Tony, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve gets what he wants, Tarrible Mother, Tony the push over, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony discovers that he has a daughter and after some convincing on Steve’s part, Tony begins the journey of parenthood. though they both quickly learns that it does take a village. Thankfully he’s not alone in this journey as the other Avengers help pick up where he is lacking.<br/>this chapter is actually rated G but other are very much not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where did she come from?

**Author's Note:**

> this tale does not stay at a G rating. Later chapters will fall under the M rating please be aware of this in case it is an issue for you.  
> Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you. Originally posted to my davantart page on 05/29/2012

Steve Rogers hopped off his bike and practically skipped the rest of the way up the Stark driveway. Excitement bubbled out of him as he neared the front walk. This was partly due to the fact that was the first day off that both he and Tony had together in over two months, but also because despite working together the two of them hadn't been able to spend a moment alone together in even longer. A wide silly smile spread across his lips as he started up the front steps. Though it quickly turned to confusion as he lay eyes on the medium sized basket. Stepping up to it he leaned over and took a look inside. Gently pushing aside the obvious hospital blanket he reviled the face of a slightly suturing newborn.  
"Well, Hello there." He smiles down at it as he picked up the basket with one hand and he pulls out his copy of the font door key with the other. Because despite it being a beautiful spring day it was a bit chilly to be leaving a baby on a door step. "People still leave babies on door steps?" He wondered aloud, looking back down at the baby he continued. "And why this door step?" he pushes the door closed behind him.  
"Hello Steve." Jarvis greats him.  
Steve looks up from the child with a smile even knowing that no one would be there. "Hello Jarvis."  
"Mr. Stark is still waking."  
"Alright."  
"Should I inform him that you have arrived?"  
"Umm, yeah that'ld be great.' Steve sets the basket down on the kitchen bar counter. He readjusts the blankets around the baby, as he dose his fingers run over a piece of paper. He pulls the paper out and unfolds it.

 

You forgot this. 

Asshole. 

Now it's your Problem. 

 

"What? … What!" Anger floods Steve's face as he shouts. "Tony!"  
"Holy crap! What! What?" Tony jumps started to a stop in his sneaking up on Steve. Steve spins sharply toward Tony as the baby begins to scream.  
"What is this!" Steve waves the note in Tony's face.  
"What the hell is that?" Tony shouts looking past Steve at the basket.  
"This first." Steve pushes the note against Tony's chest, waits impatiently for him to take it before turning back to picking up screaming the babe. Cradling it against his chest he attempts to sooth the startled infant as he turns back to Tony.  
Tony is staring at the note as though it is written in hieroglyphics. The infant begins to quiet down. Tony glances back up at Steve then back at the note then once again at Steve.  
"I told you there are rules to being a playboy and who'd" Tony ask with a sigh.  
"They weren't left on my doorstep!" Steve growls out in an attempt to keep his voice low so as not to startle the infant again. Tony stares at him for a long moment.  
"Wait, some one left a baby with a note on my door step." Tony asks slowly. Steve nods, his temper cooling, as he strokes the infants head calmingly. "Who dose that anymore?!" Tony shouts as he turns away from them. Steve covers the infants ears while he glares at Tony's back.  
"Be quitter. Geezzz"  
Tony spins back around to see Steve readjusting the infant in his arms. The infant rests its head ageist his shoulder, looking very content where it lay. Tony grumbles to himself for a moment before asking. "Have you called anyone to come get it yet?"  
Steve blinks a few times confused before answering. "What? Why… no."  
"Why not?" Tony accuses.  
"Because I just got here. And it might be yours, you know. It's really for you to decide how to handle the situation." He ends speaking softer then when he started and is now looking down at the softly cooing infant.  
Tony stairs at the adoring look Steve is giving the infant, and sighs irritated. "Fine," he pauses in thought. " We'll take it to a hospital. People can drop them there, right?"  
Steve looks back up at Tony, a sadness settling in his eyes. "I think so."  
"Good, I'll go get dressed." Tony says as he walks back toward his bedroom.

Tony drops into the drivers seat and glances over at Steve, who is focused on finding a comfortable and safe way to hold the infant. Sighing he turns the car on and they sett off for the hospital. The ride is awkwardly sleight and for Tony seems to last forever. Steve is sadly quite as he watches the now once again sleeping child.  
Steve had always wanted a family of his own but with all that his life had thrown at him in the past and then falling in love with Tony, the prospect of having a family had been almost forgotten. But with the arrival of the little one this morning and the possibility of it being Tony's the idea has started to come back to the forefront of his mind. Of course the idea of Tony being with someone ells stung, it stung every time he thought of it, but he really didn't have the right to be jeluse because he and Tony had only been together for the past six months and in all that time Tony hadn't strade once. Thought he was still quick to flirt with every woman he comes across.  
The infant doses have Tony's eyes and they both get the same peaceful look on their face when they sleep. Steve smiles down at the sleeping infant as Tony pulls into a parking space.  
As Tony steps out of the car, Steve looks up surprised that they had arrived already. Tony doesn't bother waiting for Steve, as he walks up too the front desk and asked for an old family friend. Steve comes up behind Tony as an older gentleman, doctor walks up to Tony and shakes his hand.  
"Hello Tony, what can I do for you today?" The doctor looks past Tony at Steve who has the infant propped up against his chest. " OH MY," the Doctor says rushing forward and grabbing the infant from Steve. "Where did you find her?"  
"What?" Steve stumbles as he tries to grasp what just happened.  
" 'Find her' why did she need to be found?" Tony looks at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow. The Doctor stops checking over the infant to look up at Tony, a light sparkles to life in his eyes as he put a few things together in his mind.  
"Why don't we talk in my office." The Doctor leads the way. Tony fallows then realizes that Steve is still standing where he was, so Tony grabs his hand and drags his along. The doctor is a bit shocked as he watches Tony drag Steve into the room with his but then smiles at the sight of there interlocked hands. Steve shuts the door as the doctor lays the infant on the desk. As Tony and Steve settle into the chairs across from him Tony asks. "So why did she need to be found?"  
The Doctor sits as he answers. "Well, you see, a pretty young woman came in yester day and gave birth to this lovely little one here." He tickles under the infant's chin. "And she kept insisting that it was yours." He looks up at Tony. Who crinkles up his face in confusion, the Doctor continues. "Normally I wouldn't take any stock in what she was saying but the child looks quite a bit like you when you were born and it was you she was talking about." He smiles knowingly at Tony. Steve sighs quietly; everything today seems today seems bent on reminding him of Tony's old ways.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tony barks. The doctor just stares blankly at him, even Steve turns to Tony and shakes his head. The doctor continues.  
"Like I said, I wouldn't normally put any stock in it but she was persistent. So I pulled a little DNA and, well with your parents being so forward thinking."  
"Okay?" Tony grumbles.  
"So I ran a few test and when I went back to speak with the woman this morning. She and the baby were gone." They all shift in their chairs, the doctor for comfort, Steve out of concern and Tony rather nervously. "So, I imagine that the woman went to you."  
"No!" Tony growled.  
"Not exactly." Steve chimes in. "I found her on his doorstep this morning with a note."  
The doctor pulls back slightly. "Really?"  
"Yes." Steve confirms.  
"Of course, 'really'. He's Captain fucking America, he's not going to lie!!!" Tony growls.  
"Tony! That's not what he meant." Steve quickly reprimands Tony while the Doctor attempts to apologues and explain himself better.  
"I didn't mean anything like that. I was just unaware that people did that anymore."  
"So what did the test tell you?" Steve asks getting them back on track.  
"Ah, yes." The Doctor begins then looks strait at Tony. "Congratulation, Tony you have a daughter."  
"Oh no I don't."  
"You're sure she's his?" A hint of excitement works it's way into Steve's voice.  
"As sure as I can be." The doctor smiles at Steve as the light of hope settles into place in Steve's eyes.  
"Well, I don't want her. What do I have to do to-"  
"What are you talking about!!" Steve turns on Tony almost venomously. Tony jumps slightly, stumbling back into his chair. "Of course we're keeping her! You can't just abandon her!" the infant begins to cry loudly atop the desk. The doctor picks her up as he stands.  
"Why don't you to take a moment to discuses it. By all means use the office, just grab a nurse when you're ready." The doctor says as he carries the child out of the room.  
"Wait, no." Tony starts to get up but stops as Steve puts a hand on his knee.  
"Thank you, we will." Steve smiles at the doctor as he closes the door.


	2. Taking Her Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In witch Tony accepts responsibility under the watchful eye of Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you. Originally posted on my davantart page on 02/05/2013

Tony Stark feels oddly nervous and just down right uncomfortable. He has the distinct feeling that things weren’t going to go his way today. Deciding that he had been staring at the hand on his knee long enough, he turns he attention to Steve’s face. The excitement and determination were clear in Steve’s eyes but what is worse far worse is the fact the he seemed to be glowing at the idea of keeping the kid. Tony closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath before opening them again.  
“Steve, we can’t keep her.” Tony starts with a patient sigh, Steve frowns at him.   
“Of course we can. She’s your daughter.”  
“No, we can’t. Think about this for a minuet. What we do is extremely dangerous and we can be gone for extended periods of time. What would we do with her while we were gone or what if we don’t come back?” Steve looks at him with hardening eyes.  
“I won’t let you abandon her.”  
“I’m not Abandoning her!”  
“Yes you are! And who knows how many more of your kids you’ve already abandoned. And you certainly will not use what we do as an excuse.” Steve nearly growls at him as he ends.  
“I don’t have any other kids.” Tony says in a soft tone.  
“That you know of.” Steve cut’s in sharply.  
“Fine! That I know of. I’m just trying to think about what’s best for her.”  
“No you’re not!” Steve laughs. “You are a terrible liar.”  
“I am not.”  
“You are. Now just except the fact that you’re taking your daughter home.” Steve says with a nod of finality as he stands and walks toward the door. Tony grumbles then sighs as Steve disappears into the hallway in search of a nurse. Tony drops his head onto the back of the chair and stares at the clinical white ceiling. Before quietly informing it.  
“I have a daughter… and a demanding boyfriend.” With a final sigh he pulls himself up right and walks into the hall.  
Steve has instantly charmed some of the nurse with his innocent good boy ways and Tony can’t help but feel a bit irked. If it were him laying on that much charm he’d have four people yelling at him to stop, of course his motives probably aren’t as pure as America’s wonder boy’s, but still it feels like a double standard. Tony walks up behind Steve and gives his best smile to the nurses. “How’s it going?”  
“I’ll check on it.” The head nurse barks out and sends the others back to work. With a chuckle Tony turns and leans on the counter smirking at Steve as he fallows suit.  
“Well, since this is happening there are a few things we need to pick up.” Tony says rolling his neck.  
“I was just thinking about that. There are the obvious things like a crib, cloths diapers.”  
“All right gentlemen,” the head nurse interrupts. “Do either of you know how to change a diaper?” turning to face her better they both answer with a quick  
“No.”  
“I though as much. Fallow me.” She turns and heads down the hall. They fallow her into a room at the end of it where she has two CPR baby dolls laying on an examination table and a small stack of dippers in the middle. She takes them through the steps of cleaning and re-diapering the dolls. She has them do this several times and after checking over their work and give her approval she declares them dipper efficient. She then begins to go over a few other things, such as feeding and sleep cycles. “Alright, so I’ve have the girls write out a list of things you’ll need to get right away. Most important being a car seat, get one, PRONTO. Also babies eat multiple times a day so be prepared for this. On the list will be the contact information of a few local breast milk banks, if you would prefer to go this that rout instead of formula, I personally highly recommend it.”  
“Wait, wait” Tony cuts in. “there are breast milk banks?”  
“Yes.” The nurse stares at him dead panned.  
“Explain this to me.”  
“There are breast milk banks because some women have a hard time producing enough milk on their own, while others over produce. So those who over produce donate their milk so that those who have a hard time of it and those like yourselves who simply can’t produce their own can still give their child all the benefits of breast milk.”  
“Oh” Steve blinks. “That’s rather generous of them.” Tony turns toward him slowly with a look of disbelief on his face.  
“Mothers like to help each other. The nurse smiles at Steve. “As I was saying on the list you will also find the names of a few books that will be very help full. And of course the addresses for several local centers with new parents support groups and baby play times.” With all that said she ushers them back to the doctor’s office.  
“He’ll be with you in a moment.” She says closing the door behind her.  
The doctor enters the office with the child in his arms and a folder under his left elbow. “Well, gentlemen.” He says as he lays the child on to his desk. “She was born yesterday April 1st at 11:56am. Perfectly healthy. So what is her name to be then?”  
They turn and look at each other for a long moment. Then Steve pipes up. “What about Becky Maria? Beck after Bucky but you know as a girl and Maria after your mom.” He smiles at Tony, who just stares at him for several seconds before a smile slides onto his lips.  
“That’s an awesome idea. Yeah let go with that.” Tony turns to the doctor. “Her name is Becky Maria.”  
“Beautiful, very good.” The doctor writs the name onto the birth certificate, then turns it to face them. “Alright Tony I just need your signature here.”  
“Right” Tony leans forward and signs the appropriate place. The Doctor replaces it in the folder.  
“I have to send this to public records then you’ll get one in the mail for your personal records later.  
“Alright.”  
“Just one more thing before I let you go. I’m not supposed to let you leave with out a car seat, but seeing as you got her here without a problem. I’m going to let you take her as long as you swear to me that your first stop is to get one.” He watches them expectantly.  
“We will.” Steve smiles.  
“Very good. Oh! Yes I was asked to give you this as well.” The doctor hands Tony a folded piece of paper, then scoops up Becky Maria and walks around the desk. Tony and Steve stand and Steve takes Becky. Steve says his good byes and walks out of the office, leaving Tony behind.  
“Doctor” Tony leans toward the man.  
“Yes?”  
“I want to put Steve on the birth certificate.”  
“Aah, I’m afraid I can’t do that for you, you’ll have to take to a lawyer about having him adopt her.”  
“Alright, thank you.” They shake hands before Tony fallows after Steve. The Doctor watches him go with a kind smile on his face.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues and hey they go, well shopping. Tony gets sassy and Steve is just adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ergo is a real thing and I'm not marketing for them but my nice loved that thing right up until she got to big for it and I really do recommend it to anyone who has small children. They really are comfy and easy on parent and child. There is really nothing like have and backpack you can talk to.  
> Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you. Originally posted on my Devantart page on 02/07/2013

The two men settled in the car, Steve Holding Becky while Tony looks over the list.  
• Car seat  
• Crib- look into co-sleeping  
• Clothing  
• Bottles  
• Diapers  
• Diaper bag  
• Wipes  
• Formula  
o Books  
• The fist years  
• Raising little girls  
“Okay, now where do we find this stuff?” Tony asked still loking at the list. Jarvis located a few stores for them and they head on their way.  
~~~  
As they walk around the store they quickly find themselves over whelmed, so they do what they do best, come up with an attack plan. Tony will grab a cart and go for the big ticket items, while Steve will grab a basket and go for the books, bottles and formula. Then regroup and gather the last remaining items. Tony heads off for his items as Steve readjusts Becky so that she is nestled in to the crock of his right arm leaving his left hand free and heads off to the book rake.  
Steve places the basket on the floor as he scans through the shelves and places the books into the basket. He picks up the basket and readjusts Becky before move on. As he walks along he has to readjust Becky a few more time. While doing so he walks past a display of the Ergo. He continues on before backtracking to take a closer look. The ergo is strapped on to the mannequin like a backpack on backwards. Steve places the basket on the floor and picks up one of the boxes to read it over.  
A young woman, store personal, walks up to Steve with a bright smile on her face. “Oh that’s a great product!” Steve turns to her as she continues. “it’s surprisingly comfortable, it breathable and allows the wearer to remain hands free. And the little one just love it. It’s comfortable for them so they can take a nap on you anywhere.”  
Steve glances back at the box. “How do you know the kids like it?”  
“Oh, well you can still use it in their toddler years, I know people that still use it when they’re two and three.”  
“Really?”  
“Would you like to try it out?” the young woman smiles up at him. Steve look at her for a moment contemplating, before agreeing .  
“If I could that would be great.”  
“Do you like that design in your hand or another one?” Steve looks at the one he’s holding. It’s a dark blue with stares sprawled across the front of it. He smiles to himself.  
“I like this one.”  
“Alright I’ll take that from you then.” Steve hands he r the box and watches her open it with a practiced ease. Whipping it around into the proper angel within a matter of seconds. She smiles up as the awe on Steve’s face. “Since you have your hands full there would you like me to put it on you?”  
“Oh, um sure.”  
“Alright if you could just lift her up so she’s laying on your chest. ”Steve places Becky so that her head lays just below his collar bone. The young woman adjusts the belt strap and walks behind him clipping it around his waist and tightens it until it’s snug. She steps in front of him and takes a hold of one of the backpack type straps attached to the flap of material that is now dangling off his front. She brings the strap up for him to put his arm through. Taking one hand off Becky he puts it through the strap, the young woman settles the strap on his shoulder and instructs him to swap out hands as she holds up the other one. As she places the seconded strap on his shoulder she walks behind him and adjusts both straps until they’re snug. He then hears a buckle snap shut at the back of his neck, she then tells him that he can let go of Becky.  
Slowly, carefully he pulls his hands away from Becky and is pleasantly surprised that she only shifts downward slightly. The young woman watches him. “While she is small like this you may want to have a blanket in there with her to help prevent slipping, but she’ll out grow that quick enough. So what do you think?”  
Steve takes a few steps turning into some small circles around the woman. He then stops in front of her. “I’ll take it.” He smiles, she retunes the slime as she flattens the box and places it in his basket.  
“Great just give them the box when you’re checking out.” With a node of thanks Steve takes his basket and continues on his way.  
Tony stares at wall of car seats for a long time before realizing they are for different age groups. After location the new born area he begins narrowing it down. The first one is hideously pink and there for aromatically disqualified because of it. The next is brown and green and converts up to the next size, so that’s a pulse. The third wasn’t ugly but it didn’t convert so it wasn’t all that interesting. The forth is a bright deep red, converts and has a cup holder. Tony pulls one off the shelf and heads toward the cribs. The same scenario faces him in the crib aisle so he decides to just look at the beds that convert into first beds. He quickly starts eliminating beds.  
Steve catches up to Tony in the cribs. Tony has it narrowed it down to two cribs. The first is a light oak that converts into a bed when ready. The second is also a light oak that converts but it also has a basinet/ changing station. Tony turns his full attention onto Steve. “What are you wearing? Where’s Becky?!” Steve puts the basket in to the seat of the cart.  
“She’s right here.” He pulls the corner of the ergo down slightly so Tony can see her. “And it’s called an Ergo. Apparently we can use it until she’s about three.” Tony stares at him for a few seconds then leans over to inspect the design.  
“hmm, interesting” Tony straitens back up. “So what one do you think?” he gesteres at the cribs. Steve looks over the information for both.  
“This one will be good.” Steve taps the second one.  
“okay” tony grabs the box and slides into the cart. “What ells do we need?” he pulls the list out of his back pants pocket. “Alright got that, that, that, those and those.” He crosses of items as he reads down the list. “So that just leaves cloths, diapers, diaper bag and wipes. Those should all be near each other.” He repockets the list and grabs the cart, heading for the diapers. Steve falls in step next to him with a comfortable silence. The diaper items prove to simple enough to deal with which quickly leads them on to clothing.  
“What about this?” Steve holds up a small frilly pink dress. Tony sares at him blankly.  
“No.”  
“Why not, it’s cute!”  
“It’s ridiculous.” Tony turns back to the racks.” Unlike this, this is much better.” He holds up a small light blue pants outfit.  
“She’s not a boy.”  
“I know she’s not a boy.”  
“Then why are you picking out so much blue?”  
“Girls can wear blue too, and here I thought you were all about equality.” Steve stares at him for a moment.  
“I’m not saying they can’t wear blue, but at this age it needs to be something cute and girl or everyone’s going to think she’s a boy.”  
“Well they’re dumb, but fine if it will make you happy.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I’m still buying this.”  
“Whatever you want.”  
“Damn right whatever I want!” Steve stares at him condescendingly. “Darn, Darn right, whatever I want.” Tony turns back to the racks. Steve nodes with a smug smirk on his lips.  
After settling on about two dozen outfits, checking out and playing a round of car Tetris. Then figuring out how to attach a car seat to a car then Becky to a car seat they finally managed to get home.


	4. Tony gets what he WANTS!... Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M For sexual situations & Nudity
> 
> The Point in the tale where Tony finally gets to do to Steve what he had planned from the very beginning. (Oh Myyyyy! Oh my, my, my.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.

Steve set himself figuring out how to make formula while Tony built the crib. Tony was setting it up in the living room because he wasn’t exactly sure where he was going to put her just yet. Steve sat down on the couch with Beck and bottle in hand, to watch Tony make quick work of the crib.  
Beck took to the bottle quickly causing Steve to chuckle at her eagerness. Only then did he remember one of the nurses mentioning that babies need to eat every couple of hours. It had been a while since they left the hospital, so she should have been hungry almost an hour ago. He suddenly felt bad, like he had neglected her, but she hadn’t cried or anything.  
Tony places the small matures into the crib with a triumphant huff of a job well done. Turning back to Steve, he finds the other man watching Becky as she begins to drift asleep still attacking the bottle. Tony walks over to them and leans over to watch her.   
Steve looks up and is surprised to find Tony on his eye level. “Wha” Tony cups Steve’s jaw and gives him a slow deep kiss. Pulling away he runs his thumb over Steve’s cheek a small smile on his lips. “What was that for?” Steve smiles at him.  
“I’ve been meaning to give you that since you got here this morning.” Tony smiles at the blush that creeps onto Steve’s cheeks. “I finished the crib. Why don’t you put her down for a bit.” Steve glanced down at the now sleeping Beck then back at Tony.  
“Alight.” Standing he walks over and places Becky into the basinet. “Can you grab a blanket for her?” Tony turned to the coach for a blanket and found none.  
“Umm… hang on a sec.” Tony trots down the hall, reappearing a moment later holding a deep morune fleece throw. He tucks the throw around Becky as he straitens back up he chuckles at the adoring look Steve is giving him, before he lunges on to the taller man.  
Steve stumbles as Tony attacks him causing him to fall backward onto the coach. He covers his mouth to keep in the laugh that is threatening to burst from him. Tony crawls up Steve’s body sliding his hands under Steve’s shirt. The planes of his chest are strong yet yielding and warm very warm under Tony’s hands. Tony bites his bottom lip in antiapation then decides there is something much tastier that he could be nibbling on. He leans farther up Steve’s body laches onto the soft skin where ear meets neck. Steve groans arching into Tony’s mouth, his hands dropping to fist into Tony’s shirt. “Tony… Stop” He moans, his hands tightening. “We can’t… mmm…do this.”  
“I think we can.” Tony chuckles into Steve’s ear. “ You know I did have planes for you before our day too this little detour.” Tony pulls Steve’s Shirt over his head, tying it around his wrists.  
“What are you doing?” Tony only smirks in response as he descends onto Steve’s chest. He traces Steve’s pectorals with small kisses before lavishing on each nipple individually. Steve groans rolling his head back into the coach, his hand digging into the armrest. He arches up as Tony Swirls his tongue over his left nipple. “Stop, stop” He pants heavily. “We’ll wake her.”  
Tony chuckles as he crosses to the right. “We’ll just have to be quite then.”  
Tony licks a trail down to Steve’s belly button pausing to dip his tongue in as he runs his hands down Steve’s sides, dancing his finger tips along the edge of Steve’s jeans. “Tony” Steve’s voice is deep tainted with want. “We shouldn’t” Tony pops the button on Steve’s jeans and begins teasing down the zipper as he locks eyes with Steve and grins.  
“I Really don’t see why” Tony nuzzles against Steve’s blue briefs. Steve barely manages to hold back a moan. Tony mouths him through the thin layer of cloth, drinking in the sounds Steve is fighting to hold in.  
Deciding enough is enough Tony eases down the final layer of protection and takes the dripping crown into his mouth. Teasing it slowly with his tongue knowing exactly what it doses to Steve. Steve bucks into the warmth biting down on a pillow, Tony chuckles low in his throat. “Tony!” Steve’s voice is an odd mixture of guttural and high that reverberates around the room. Tony chuckles again, he loves pulling these noises out of Steve. Humming around the shaft he can feel a groan rumbling through Steve.  
“WAAAAAAAAAA!” Beck begins screaming from her crib, clearly unhappy at being woken. Steve pushes Tony off of him untwisting the shirt from his writs as he stumbles over Tony to the crib. Picking Becky up he attempts to sooth her, bouncing her in his arms as he mummers to her softly.   
Tony grumbles at having been shoved and nearly stepped on as he turns toward them. This whole day just didn’t want to work with him. His eyes grew wide and his lips pulled into a tight smile as he stared up at a naked Steve cuddling their daughter. Laughter ripped from his lungs causing Steve to look down at him concerned.


	5. Let’s meet people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating-PG for sassiness   
> Word count- 1,278  
>  In which we meet the other Avengers and get everyone acquainted with each other. Steve has a small panic attack, Tony dose a good Daddy thing and Natasha shows an oddly motherly side of herself.

Steve handed Tony the dipper bag as he reached back into the car for Becky. Tony leans against the side of the car clearly unhappy. “Would you stop mopping.” Steve says closing the door.  
“I am not moping, I just don’t see why you insisted on bring her with us. “  
Steve shakes his head as they walk through the front hall. “For the last time, we can’t leave her by herself. She is way to small.”  
“She wouldn’t be by herself Jarvis would be watching her.”  
Steve stares at Tony with complete disbelief as they turn a corner. “That’s – ah- NO.”  
“What?” Shaking his head Steve turn to face forward again.  
“For a genius you can sound incredibly stupide sometimes.”  
“Ackhh- rude”  
“Good morning Clint” Steve smiles at the yawning man rubbing his eyes.   
“Hey Steve, did you have a good weekend? What are you holding!?”Clint backs away from Steve slowly, carefully. Steve glances down at Becky concerned that something is wrong but see nothing.  
“What are you talking about?” Tony looks at Becky confused.  
“That” Clint points at Becky, keeping a safe distance between them. “You have a baby! What do you have a baby? You do know you don’t just take those?”  
“Yeah, Steve, you don’t just take babies” Tony chimes. Steve slowly turns to Tony.  
“I didn’t take her, she was left, for you.”   
“ohh- it’s yours that makes more scenes.” Clint visibly relaxes.   
“HOW does that make scenes?” Tony barks.  
“You have to have a whole herd of kids running around by now.” Tony steps back aghast at the assumption. Steve smirks and nods, walking toward Clint.   
“Becky this is Clint, Clint this is Becky.” Clint eases up to Steve’s shoulder and looks down at Becky, a small smile eases in to his lips as he does. He extends a finger toward Becky, who reaches up and grabs his finger with a soft giggle.  
“Hi, Becky.” Becky bights down on the tip of Clint’s finger. “I’ll take that back, thanks.” Clint pulls his hand away and wipes it on Steve’s sleeve. “So, Tony dumped her on you then?”  
“I wouldn’t say-“  
“Excuse me, Excuse me! I am right here. Literally six feet away from you at most.” Clint turns to Tony, as Steve rolls his eyes and begins walking toward his rooms talking to Becky as Tony lays into Clint.   
“How about we go take a look at my rooms. You can crawl around and I can get some work done.”  
******************  
It was almost noon when Tony wondered into Steve’s quarters. He hadn’t see hide nor hair of Steve or Becky since the morning. Which was great for getting work done but not very fun. Steve was asleep on the floor of his sleeping area, well more like passed out, while Becky was wide-awake lying on the bed surrounded by pillows, to keep her from rolling off the bed. Tony chuckles while taking one of the pillows and placing it under Steve’s head. Tony picks up Becky and cradling her against his chest he shuts of the lights and quietly leaves Steve to sleep.  
Grabbing a bight to eat Tony pulled a bottle of formula out of the fridge and warmed it for Becky. She attacked the bottle like a starving artist as Tony walked them back toward his lab, his sandwich dangling from his mouth. Tony set Becky on a small blanket in the corner as he open the files he needed and wolfed down his launch.   
*****************  
When Steve woke again the sun was already beginning to set, he was confused by the darkness of his room as he stood and scanned the room for Becky. Unable to find her instantly, panic began to build in his chest despite all the signs that Tony had been in the room. Steve stepped into the hall and glanced uncertain in both directions before heading to the right. As his quietly frantic search continued he came across Bruce, who greeted him warmly. “Hello Steve, where have you been hiding today?” Steve responded in turn his eyes still scanning everything around him for signs of Becky.  
“Hi Bruce, just my rooms.” Steve stopped walking and looked at the other man. “Bruce have you seen Tony recently?”  
“Last I saw, he was in his lab.”   
“Right, thanks.” Steve tossed over his shoulder as he walked toward Tony’s lab.   
“Sure.” Bruce chuckled shacking his head slightly as he continued on his way. “Those two really need to work on their office romance skills.”  
Steve waited impatiently in the elevator, his toe tapping against the metallic floor. As the doors opened to Tony’s personal floor Steve had to stop himself from running into the smaller man’s lab. Sliding the door open Steve found Tony laying on his back atop one of his worktables, his hands out stretched above him as he manipulated Holographic schematics. Becky lay on his chest her hands reaching up to swipe at holographic cubes, bears, and balls. Steve let out a heavy sigh of relief as he walked toward them. Tony glanced up and smiled at him. “Well, hello sleeping beauty.”  
Steve twitched his lips in slight irritation as a wee bit of blush crept its way onto his cheeks. “Hi.” Steve leaned in and inspected the shapes floating over Becky. “What are these?”  
“She kept trying to interact with what I was working on so I whipped this up for her.” Tony said as he poked one of the bears in the stomach causing it to giggle and wiggle its paws. Steve smiled. “She seems to like it.” Tony said taking his hand away.   
“It certainly seems that way.” Steve agreed turning to Tony. “When did you take her?”  
“Around noon.” Tony closed his schematics and placed a hand on Becky before sitting up. “How long have you been up?”  
“Not long.”  
“Stark!” Fury barked entering the lab. “What is this about you bringing an infant…” The sudden loud sound startled Becky into screaming tears. “Why is there an infant here, are you insane?” Steve took Becky from Tony and began to sooth her. Tony hoped off the worktable and began digging through the dipper bag, he pulled out a small stuffed chipmunk.   
“Well, I was informed she’s too young to be left home.” Tony said over his shoulder as he bounced the chipmunk in front of Becky.  
“Why do you even have, her?” Fury fumed. Steve bounced Becky shushing her as he took the toy from Tony.   
“She’s my daughter.” Tony turned to Fury.   
“So, why do YOU have her?”  
“What is that supposed to mean?!”  
Steve sighed as he walked between the two yelling men, carrying the still screaming Becky away from the impending long and loud argument. As they walked the halls Becky began to calm.   
As Becky began to coo happily again Natasha walked past them, slowed to a stop then walked back to them. “So there really is a little one?”  
Steve turned to her a smile on his face. “Yep” He turned Becky to face Natasha. “Natasha meet Becky.”   
Natasha smiled at Steve’s apparent joy then looked at Becky. “Hello Becky.” She fronded slightly then looked back at Steve. “Why are her eyes all red?”  
“She was crying. I just got her to calm down.”   
“Why was she crying?”  
“Fury startled her.”  
“Oh, well” Natasha leaned over Becky with a smile. “You’re happy now, aren’t you.” Natasha glanced back up at Steve. “Is Fury still in with Stark.?”  
“I can’t imagine they’re done yet.”  
Natasha nodded. “Thanks Steve, bye Becky!” She waved her fingers at Becky as she walked away from them.


	6. The Baby Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve and Bruce make a baby room without Tony’s consent. Bruce takes Becky for a fun night with her Godparents and Steve has to convince Tony that a baby room isn’t such a bad thing.  
> Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.

The weeks passed relatively smoothly and after a week and a half of badgering from Tony and seemingly endless questions from Steve, Bruce Finally agreed to become Becky’s Godfather with a few conditions of course. Steve apologized almost constantly for having ‘forced’ the other man into helping with Becky. Though Steve was always thankful for any advice Bruce could give him, he did have a lot of questions.   
Steve had planed for Bruce to come over to Tony’s home and help him settle a few things while Tony took Becky in for her shots. Bruce walked into the house and instantly frowned at the crib in the living room. “Is this a seconded one?” He asked circling around it.   
“What? No.” Steve watched Bruce’s frown deepen. “Should we have two?”  
“No, that isn’t necessary. But why is it out in the living room? She doesn’t sleep out here does she?”   
“Well, yes.”  
“Oh for gods sake.” Bruce walked down the hall and threw open each door as he came to it Steve fallowing close on his heels.  
“Is that wrong? Where should we have her?”  
“She should probably be in one with one of you if not in her own room.” Bruce stopped knitting his brows together as he turned to Steve. “Steve?”  
“Yes.”  
“Where do you sleep?” A blush quickly spread across the blonde’s cheeks deepening the longer Bruce stared at him.  
“Aah, well. I …”  
“You sleep with Tony” Steve chewed on the corner of his mouth not meeting Bruce’s gaze. “Oh good god. Steve.” Bruce grabbed Steve’s shoulders. “Steve You are sleeping with Tony. I know this, it’s not news. It’s fine. So do me a favor and just say it.” Steve keeps his gaze averted. “Steve, just say this for me. Just say ‘Bruce, when I stay here, I sleep with Tony.’ I don’t need anymore detail then that.”  
Steve slowly nodded and opened his mouth. Very very quietly he spoke, it was no louder than a whisper. “Bruce, when I stay here, I sleep with Tony.”  
“Okay.” Bruce took his hands from Steve’s shoulders. “Would it be a problem if she was in the bedroom?”   
“It would probably be best if she weren’t.”  
“Alright, are there any spare rooms?”  
“Well Tony generally stays in the basement or upstairs. I don’t normally find him on the main floor.”  
“What is up stairs?”   
“Just the bedroom.”   
“Right.” Bruce nodded as he began walking the main floor again, inspecting each of the rooms. Finally after his second pass through he stopped at the room closest to the stairs and nodded. “We’ll use this one.”  
“For what?” Steve asked as he looked in at the open home office. It was nearly empty except for the few chairs, a good-sized desk and the bookcases against the far wall.  
“This will be Becky’s room.” Bruce nodded and stepped into the office opening the desk drew to see how full it was.   
“What?! I don’t know…”  
“It’s either this or the bedroom.” Bruce glanced back at Steve.   
Steve fluttered in the doorway before sighing. “All right. Jarvis?”  
“How may I assist you Mr. Rogers?”  
Bruce rolled his eyes at the sound of Jarvis but smiled at how comfortable Steve already seemed to be with him. “Could you find us a place to move all the items in this room too?”  
“I don’t believe Mister Stark will approve of you moving his things. I can call him for you to discus it.”  
“NO, no, Jarvis. It’s, it’s a surprise can you just find me a place to put everything?”  
“Very well, one moment please.”  
“Of course.”  
Bruce’s smile widened as he watched Steve stand patiently. “Well if nothing ells, being with Tony has certainly adapted you to the technology of the day.”   
Steve smiled. “I suppose that’s true”   
“I have it sorted out for you Mr. Rogers.” Jarvis opened a holographic map of the house and highlighted where each piece could be placed. Steve and Bruce quickly set to work emptying the room then bringing all of Becky things in and finding them permanent places.  
**************  
By the time Tony and Becky returned Steve and Bruce where spread out across the floor of Becky’s now finished room. Steve had made arrangements for Natasha to watch Becky that night so he and Bruce had felt entitled to a moment of rest. Steve lifted his head from the floor at the sound of Jarvis greeting Tony then dropped his head back to the floor and looked over at Bruce.  
“Thanks for this Bruce.” Bruce waved hand at Steve with a quite.  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
Tony heard voices coming from his office and wondered into see what had brought his lover and brother in science in there. “What are you guys doing…” Tony asked turning the corner. “Oh my god, what the hell did you do?” Tony nearly snapped at the two laying men.   
Bruce sat up and popped his neck and back before he stood. He walked toward Tony. “Hey Tony, how did the doctor visit go?”   
“Fine, what happened here?”  
“You needed a baby room. I’ll take her, thank you.” Bruce reached out for Becky. Steve sat up nodding in agreement with Bruce. Tony handed Becky to Bruce with out even blinking as he looked down at Steve.  
“I needed a what now?”   
“He’s right we did need one.”   
“But my…”  
“Say bye bye to your daddies Becky, they need to have a talk.” Bruce waved Becky’s hand at each of them and headed for the door. Steve stood and walked over to Tony, he leaned out the door and called after them.   
“Thanks again Bruce. Have fun Becky.”  
“Get it figured out, I don’t need to know how.” Bruce called over his shoulder as the door closed behind him. A blush spread across Steve’s cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Tony, who watched him with a suspituce raised eyebrow.   
“Okay, you’re are going to explain that to me right after you explain what the hell you did to my office.”   
“She needed a room of her own. We couldn’t just keep her in the living room for the rest of her life.” Steve nuzzled into Tony’s neck as he whispered the end into Tony’s ear.  
“And why not?”  
“Because Children don’t sleep in the living room.” Steve dropped his chin to Tony’s Shoulder as he glanced up at him through his lashes.  
Tony turned away from Steve with a pout. Steve was trying to manipulate him and damn if he wasn’t hitting the all the right buttons head on. Unnecessary physical contact, check, breathy whispers, check, puppy dog eyes, those too. All that was missing were nervice little kisses and roaming fingers and Tony would be putty. And God help him he kind of liked that he really really did but Now was not the time for that, Steve and Bruce had violated his office. Violated it, even if there was some truth in what Steve was saying. It still didn’t give them the right to take his office without talking to him first.   
Tony fought against the little shivers Steve’s now roaming fingers where sending down his spine. ‘Damn it’ Tony cursed himself mentally, one little movement and his anger came to a dead stop. ‘That shouldn’t work that way, it just shouldn’t.’   
Steve pressed his lips to the side of Tony’s neck and planted a row of soft little kisses there as his fingers worked their way under Tony’s shirt. He smiled as Tony lost against the next wave of shivers then the third.   
“You don’t fight very fair “Tony groaned as Steve continued his attack. Steve’s smile broadened as he lifted his head to whisper into Tony’s ear.  
“Oh, I think it’s pretty fair considering what I’m going to let you do to me.”   
Tony’s eyes squeezed shut for a quick moment before opening again to look at Steve as he asked. “Oh really, and just what are you going to let me do?” He had had some things stored away as masturbatory helpers because he never thought he could get Steve to do it, but this this could be promising or a giant let down. He was banking heavily on promising.   
Steve smirked naughtily brushing his check against Tony’s. “How do you want me, Mister Stark?” Steve’s voice dropped huskily, tinted with an odd darkness for him as he dragged his nails lightly down Toney’s chest.   
“Well” Tony’s voice dropped to match Steve’s “I would say over my desk but you moved it!” Steve pulled away with an eye roll. “Ha! You thought you won. You did not. Though I will have you bound, gagged and pleading for more.” Steve walked from the room his head shaking as he strated up the stairs. Tony watched him quitly for a moment.  
“The Things I do.” Steve said to the air as he reached the top step. Tony laughed and bounded up the steps after him.


	7. Becoming Daddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony asks Steve to adopt Becky, declares his hatered for Bruce and is ignored. Bruce talks to Becky as though she were and adult and Clint gets jabbed in the rids.
> 
> Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.

Tony walked into the law office having finally heard from his lawyer. Mental illness is large and bright with windows that looked out onto the city. They had discussed with Tony wanted to do but now the time it come to put pen to paper. The man greeted Tony with a warm smile and a handshake.  
“Have a seat Mr. Stark.” The lawyer said as around his desk Tony’s file to the top a small stack. Tony swung himself down into the comfortable leather back seat. “Are you sure about this? Because once it’s done to bitch to undo.”  
“Yes.” Freddy didn’t even blink at the question is lawyer gave them an unsure look for a long moment. “What?”  
“Well it’s just that you two are even... Well it just feels like you’re going about this backward. Unless this is more if something happens to you kind of a thing but if that’s the case is it really a good idea to put her in the care of another superhero”the lawyer air quoted around the word superhero. Tony glanced around the office with a shrug of his shoulders.  
“Good point, if that were what this was about but it’s not so. What do you need from me?”  
“All right.” The lawyer placed a document in front of Tony and handed him a pen. “Just sign it here, here and initial here.” Tony did so where indicated. “All right, I’ll have the final documents in about two weeks. I will give you a call once I got him and we get it all set up for him to sign.”  
“Sounds good, see then.” Tony stood shook the man’s hand and headed back to his car.  
12 days later  
Steve walked in to the conference room, Becky chewing on a teething ring in his arms. Natasha smiled at him warmly while Clinton, Bruce and Fury sent him knowing smirks. Tony stood on the other side of the conference table speaking with the man in a dark suit.  
“Hello?” Steve pause for a moment “everyone. What is going on?”  
As walked towards his confused friend. “Let me take her for you.” Steve began handing Becky off as he asked.  
“Bruce?”  
“Tony wants to ask you something.”  
“Okay, so why is everyone here?”  
“Because it’s kind of a big thing.” Tony answered from the other side of the room. “And once they found out about it they wouldn’t leave.” Steve ran his eyes over each person in the room, searching for some clue of what was happening.  
“Right, what is going on here?” Tony smirked and turned to walk over to Steve only to find his way was blocked so he turned to go the other way around only it was blocked as well their spectators were taking up far too much space in his opinion. With a sigh Tony stepped up onto the table and strolled over to stand in front of Steve. Tony dropped to his knees on the table so that Stephen he were now eye level. The uncertainty on Steve’s face made him smirk again.  
“Steve”  
“yes?”  
“Will you raise this child with me?” Steve watch Tony suspiciously for a moment.  
“Of course I will, I had to convince you to take her home. What made you ever believe I thought you could raise her yourself?”  
Clinton began to snicker, Natasha jabbed him hard in the ribs as she covered her own smile with her hand. Tony’s mouth dropped open as he looked at Steve was wounded eyes.  
“Oww, hurtful.”  
“Well...” Steve shrugged.  
“What I was asking, was if you would be her adoptive parent. Rude and hurtful.”  
Steve I Tony suspiciously. “You want me to take her from you?” His eyes narrowed as he spoke clearly perturbed by the idea.  
“No” Tony sighed over Clinton’s returning chuckles. Steve turned to the giggling man and barked down in order.  
“Stop laughing.” Clearance mouth slammed shut the glanced away from the blond captain.  
“Interesting.” Tony said turning back to Steve. “What I am asking of you Steve” Steve turned to face Tony again. “Is for you to be here other parent.” Steve’s face softened.  
“What?!”  
“I want you to be her other parent. I would be one you would be the other. Other parent.” Tony placed his hands out in front of himself to indicate an object then moved them to indicate another. He moved his hands from side to side several times. “They didn’t think this would be so hard to understand.”  
Steve raised an eyebrow somewhat disbelieving. “So you want me to be her mother?” Tony glanced from side to side mulling it over as he began to nod.  
“Yep, Yep that is pretty much what I’m saying.” Steve knitted his brows confused and slowly turned to Bruce.  
“Bruce?”  
“You two already swindled me into being her godfather, I’m not being her mother.” Steve blinked confused.  
“No” Bruce finally looked up at him turning away from Becky in the process. “Is this really a thing?” A smile spread across Bruce’s face.  
“Yes.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes” Tony fell back on the table with a sigh.  
“Oh.” Steve said falling quiet as he aligned the new pieces of information. Tony glared at Bruce and pointed threatening finger at his brother in science.  
“I hate you.”  
“Good to know.” Bruce lifted Becky to look him in the eye. “Your father hates me. I have been nothing but nice to him, helped him and he hates me. Tell me how that is fair in anyway.” Becky blue a small raspberry and giggled as a response. “That’s what him say it.”  
Steve grabbed the front of Tony’s shirt and pulled him back into a kneeling position. “You could’ve just” Tony began.  
“Yes.”  
“What?”  
“Yes.” Smile spread across Tony space, a mirroring one settled on to Steve’s.  
“Good, cause otherwise I just paid this bastard a hell of a lot of money for nothing.” The lawyer rolled his eyes as he walked around the conference table to stand next to Steve holding a pen and papers in his hand. Placing the papers on the table he handed Steve 10 and instructed him where to sign. Steve handed the pan back to the lawyer the man smiled as he said.  
“Congratulations Mr. Rogers, you’re a father and she’s a beautiful little girl.”  
“Thank you.” Steve smiled as the room erupted in cheers and applause. With a nod the lawyer took his leave. Natasha hugged Steve, as Clint patted him on the back with a smug. “Well at least we know she’ll have some stability in her life.”  
“I am right here you know” Tony grumbled beside him  
“I know.” Clint smirked. Fury shook Steve’s hand and a small smile you his hard features. First lifted Becky up to talk to her once again.  
“I told you, you would have to daddy.” He smiled at her happy face. “You will me 20 bucks.”


End file.
